Can this be love?
by luvincycke-jott28
Summary: JOTT! no powers. scott always has his eyes to jean but is just too coward to tell her. will he still pretend? of will he finally tell his real feelings towards her? chapter 15 is up!
1. jean the crybaby, scott the bully

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… too bad…

* * *

I recommend you to read the ff fics:

"Evolutionary Beginnings" , "Resolutions", "Snow" - Jen1703

"The Boy Next Door" - DOJ

"True Love" - XEVOGIRL

"Timeless" - sweet-destiny3

"The Letter" - whisperedstory

"Into the Future" - LilyEvansPotter4456

"Star light, star bright" - tashasfic

* * *

Chapter 1 – Jean the crybaby, Scott the bully

"Waaahhh! Stop it!" the 8 year old Jean cried while tugging her braided hair from the hands of her annoying neighbor. "You

are such a crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!" Scott Summers teased. "Scott!" Mrs. Summers yelled. "You are bullying Jean

again?" it was more of a statement rather than a question. "No! I wasn't! It's her fault, she cried immediately!" Scott

protested. "Jeannie, is Scott giving you a hard time again?" Mrs. Summers comforted her with a benign smile. Jean nodded

while wiping the tears from her emerald eyes. "And no TV for a week for you young man," she said while pulling Scott by the

arms. "What! But…" Scott was cut off by his mother. "No buts! That's your punishment! And I want you to apologize to the

Greys!" "But mom! I don't want to! I will not watch TV but please don't make me apologize to Mrs. Grey," Scott refused.

"Why not? You want me to tell your dad?" his mom threatened. "No! There is no use for saying sorry. I will surely tease her

again then she'll cry. She always cries even if I do the smallest things to her, mom," Scott reasoned. "It's your fault Scott, why

don't you stop bothering her?" Mrs. Summers questioned. "Because! It is just because!" Scott answered with a defeating

tone and pouted.

_

* * *

Jean_

_"Waaahhh! Stop it!" I cried. I can't believe Scott. He always bothers me. "You are such a crybaby! Crybaby! _

_Crybaby!" Scott Summers teased. It doesn't matter whether I'm in school or here in the house. He always makes my _

_day wretched. If I would be granted a wish, I want to make him disappear. _

_

* * *

Scott_

_"And no TV for a week for you young man," my mom said while pulling me by the arms. I can't believe it! That Jean! _

_I always get punished because of her. I am really aggravated with her, she is such a crybaby. If I would be granted a _

_wish, I want to make her disappear._

* * *

Dingdong!

"Hi! Come in!" Mrs. Grey opened the door and gestured them to come inside. "What brings you here? Especially you Scott,"

she knelt down and pinched Scott's cheeks. "Thank you. We won't be coming inside anymore. Scott would just say

something," Mrs. Summers explained. "Won't you Scott?" she stared meaningfully in her son's eyes. "Ummm… Mrs. Grey, I

want to apologize for making Jean cry… again," Scott said while staring at the ground. "Don't worry; just make sure that you

will not do it again okay?" Mrs. Grey patted Scott's brown hair. "I don't know what to do with him. I'm really embarrassed

that Scott is always messing with Jean," Mrs. Summers said apologetically. "They are kids! It's alright! Are you sure you

don't want to come in?" Mrs. Grey urged. "No, thank you. I'll talk to you later!" Mrs. Summers bid goodbye.

_

* * *

Jean_

_Dingdong!_

_"Ummm… Mrs. Grey, I want to apologize for making Jean cry… again," I heard Scott said. He always acts as if he _

_is a good boy. I really hate him. I heard my mom and dad that they are planning to move. I really wish that we would _

_transfer. At last! I would be away from that bothersome Scott!_

_

* * *

Scott_

_"Ummm… Mrs. Grey, I want to apologize for making Jean cry… again," I said untruthfully. My mom said that the _

_Greys are planning to move. I wish they would. My day would be complete without seeing that red head! __Ughhh! I hate her!_

* * *

How was it? Reviews! Reviews! Hope you liked it! It is my first time to write, so don't be too harsh! I need advices from great authors out there! Thank you! ) 


	2. things getting better

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… too bad…

* * *

Chapter 2 – things getting better 

"Class, it is time to do your art projects. I want you to work in pairs. Your seatmates will be your partners," the teacher

clarified. "Ms. Munroe!" Scott raised his hands. "Can I have a different partner? I don't want to work with Jean! She's a

crybaby!" Scott mocked. The whole class laughed at Jean. The red head could no longer take the embarrassment, she ran

out the room. "Scott Summers, your behavior is very rude. I want to talk to your parents this afternoon," the auburn skinned

lady said with a firm voice. She gazed at her students, "And if I heard anyone teasing Jean, I would also inform it to your

parents. Do you understand?" she uttered clearly. "Yes, Ms. Munroe," the students replied in chorus.

_

* * *

Jean _

_"Can I have a different partner? I don't want to work with Jean! She's a crybaby!" Scott mocked. The whole class _

_laughed at me. I could no longer take the embarrassment, I ran out the room. Why does it have to be Scott? My _

_neighbor, my seatmate, my partner? There are lots of people whom I can be with. Why him? I despise him._

_

* * *

Scott _

_"Can I have a different partner? I don't want to work with Jean! She's a crybaby!" I said. I didn't mean to bother _

_her again. I don't know what comes out from my mouth! Sometimes I want to apologize for making her cry. But I _

_don't have the guts to do it. I don't know why…_

* * *

Jean ran to the restroom and cried. "I'm not a crybaby," she tried to convince herself. _'Yes you are!' _she heard a voice in her 

head. "No! No! You are lying!" she battled. _'If you are not a crybaby, what are you doing here crying? If you are really _

_tough, then prove it!'_ the voice insisted. Jean was determined to become stronger. She decided to go back to the classroom

and prove them wrong.

Ringggggg!

"Okay, class dismissed! I want you all to submit your projects by Friday," Ms. Munroe said while fixing her belongings. "Jean

and Scott, I would like to talk with you. Can you stay for a while," the teacher uttered in a delicate voice. "Okay," both

replied in chorus. Jean and Scott sat impatiently on their sits. The awkward silence faded when Scott spoke, "I'm sorry."

Jean looked at him with disbelief. She smiled at him. "It's okay. It's my fault too. I'm too much of a crybaby," Jean said while

staring at her clasped hands rested gently on her lap._

* * *

Jean_

_The awkward silence faded when Scott spoke, "I'm sorry." I looked at him with disbelief. I was not expecting him to _

_apologize. Him? Apologize? Well, he usually does it to my parents when Mrs. Summers urge him to. But now, I don't _

_know if he was faking it, but I felt… happy. At least we had the chance to talk. Maybe things will get better between _

_us._

_

* * *

Scott _

_"I'm sorry," I said. I was only thinking of apologizing, I didn't know how the words came out. I'm not complaining... _

_Actually, I felt relieved. "It's okay. It's my fault too. I'm too much of a crybaby," Jean admitted. I'm glad that we _

_had the chance to talk. I think she's a nice girl. Her hair doesn't look too bad. In fact, I think that she's… cute. What _

_did I just think? Cute? No! I'm just nervous because Ms. Munroe will talk to my parents. Yeah! That's the reason why _

_I think stupid things._

* * *

"Scott, I want you to apologize to Jean and I wish to talk with your parents. Just to make sure that you will not do it again" 

Ms. Munroe glanced at Jean. "He already said sorry, teacher. You don't have to tell his parents. And if he bothers me again,

I won't get annoyed. I am trying to change. I'm not going to cry anymore," Jean assured by offering her a benevolent smile.

"Oh… okay… well, your lucky Scott that Jean stopped me. Just don't bother her anymore," Ms. Munroe replied delightfully.

"Yeah right! It's impossible for her to…" Scott saw Jean pouted. "Well, I hope that we will both change. Thank you Jean!"

Scott covered quickly. Jean nodded blissfully. "Alright. We're done. You could go home now," the teacher put her arms

around her students' shoulders. "Be good!"

_

* * *

Scott _

_If my parents find out that I made Jean cry again. They will not buy me the toy that I wanted so bad._

_"He already said sorry, teacher. You don't have to tell his parents. And if he bothers me again, I won't get annoyed. I _

_am trying to change. I'm not going to cry anymore," Jean said. _

_I never though that Jean would forgive me easily. She's not so bad… _

_

* * *

Jean _

_"Yeah right! It's impossible for her to…" I know that Scott wanted to tease me again. But for some reason, he didn't, _

_maybe because Ms. Munroe was there. "Well, I hope that we will both change. Thank you Jean!" Scott said. I hope _

_so…_

* * *

Hope you like it guys! Reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you! ) 


	3. crush with Jean?

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… too bad…

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3 – crush with Jean?

Jean was studying her lessons peacefully inside her room. "Jean," her father knocked. "Daddy! Why didn't you return

home last night?" Jean jumped and embraced his father.

"I have lots of work to finish, honey"

"Why?"

"Because daddy is promoted, I will also transfer to a different office"

"That's bad. You won't be here often," Jean pouted.

"But you know what?" her father asked playfully.

"What?"

"Daddy would always be around if we transfer near my new office," Mr. Grey waited for his daughter's reaction. At the same

time, Mrs. Grey came inside the room. "Mommy, are we leaving this house?" Jean asked innocently. "If you want dad to be

always around, we can transfer," her mother suggested. "I want daddy to be with us, but…" Jean hesitated to continue "But

why? You will miss your friends?" her father questioned. "Scott? Scott is not my friend! I won't miss him. It's okay for me to

transfer," she answered in a defensive tone. "Oh… alright! We would transfer during vacation. You still have 2 weeks to

spend with your friends," her mother responded. "Do your assignments now Jeannie. Daddy will just talk with mom, okay?"

her father put her down from his lap. "Okay," Jean replied instinctively.

_

* * *

Jean_

_My days went on smoothly. Scott doesn't always bother me anymore. He just calls me nicknames such as 'red', _

_'tomato head', 'apple face' and other names that relates to the color of my hair. But that's about it. I'm glad that he _

_already made my life peaceful. I like it here. I hope we will not move anymore._

_

* * *

Scott_

_I don't tease Jean anymore. I just call her nicknames for fun! She doesn't mind it anyway… My mom told me that the _

_Greys would transfer this summer. I wish that they wouldn't._

* * *

"Hey Red! I have some extra snacks. You want some?" Scott stretched his hands and offered her a sandwich. "Sure! Thank

you," Jean said gratefully. "Umm… this is good. Your mom prepared this?" Jean asked while chewing her food. "Yup," he

replied abruptly. The two sat quietly and enjoyed their snacks. "We would transfer in Connecticut this summer," Jean said out

of nowhere. "I know, my mom told me," Scott replied. "You want to leave our place?" he asked curiously. "No. My parents

want to. But it's okay. Atleast, daddy would always be with us," she smiled. There was an awkward silence. "Oh… will you

miss me?" Scott looked at Jean. "I don't know," she shrugged.

_

* * *

Jean_

_"Oh… will you miss me?" Scott looked at me. I was surprised that he asked me that question. "I don't know," I _

_shrugged. It was true, I don't know if I'm going to miss him. But I have a strange feeling that I would…_

_

* * *

Scott_

_"Oh… will you miss me?" I asked. I was shocked that I said that. It came out of nowhere! "I don't know," she _

_shrugged. Ouch. _

* * *

After the long week in class, the bell rang. At last! It was Friday! Scott's parents promised him to buy his favorite toy this

weekend. But that night, Scott was not feeling very excited about it. "I'll bet that you anticipate going to the toy store

tomorrow! Since you've been a good boy, we would also go to the amusement park!" Mr. Summers brushed his son's hair.

"Yup," Scott replied while playing with his food. "You are not eating your food. You feeling alright?" the caring mom asked.

"Are you sure that Jean… I mean, the Greys are leaving this summer?" Scott asked uncomfortably. His parents glanced

meaningfully with one another. "You have a crush on Jeannie? I thought you find her annoying," Mr. Summers teased. "No I

don't! I was asking about the Greys! Not only Jean" Scott reacted. "Okay honey. Whatever you say… there is a big chance

that they would transfer. Why don't you buy Jean a farewell gift tomorrow?" his mom suggested. "I don't know what she

likes," Scott reasoned out. "I'll help you. Don't worry…" Mrs. Summers assured his son.

_

* * *

Scott_

_"You have a crush on Jeannie? I thought you find her annoying," my dad teased. Crush? Yuck! I would just like to _

_know if the Greys would move! Not only Jean! "Why don't you buy Jean a farewell gift tomorrow?" mom suggested. _

_What would Jean like? I could ask her. But it would not be a surprise anymore. I also don't want Jean to know that I _

_have a crush on her. What did I just say? I have a crush on her! I'm confused…_

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! Thank you! ) Hope you guys like it! I still need advices! 


	4. special gift

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… too bad…

* * *

Chapter 4 – special gift 

"Scott, are you ready?" Mrs. Summers knocked on the opened door. "Yes! Come on! We have lots of things to buy,"

Scott pulled his mother down the stairs.

It was a 20 minute drive from their place to "Toys 'r Us", the biggest toy store in Mississippi. There was a light traffic and

Scott's anticipation was noticed by his mother. "We're here!" Mr. Summers declared as he parked the car.

"Wow…" was all Scott could say. He had been to the toy store more than once. But he is always overwhelmed on how

the big the store is. "Maybe there are gazillions of toys here!" he said while pointing all the exquisite toys "What do you want

Scott?" his father asked him. "Umm… why don't we buy Jean's gift first?" Scott said shyly. "My little boy is growing up! You

are going to marry soon!" Mr. Summers joked. "Yuck! Marry? That's for old people like you. I want to buy Jean's gift first

because… because I need a lot of time to think about the toy that I want to buy," Scott said in defense. "Alright, come on,

let's go to the girl's section," Mrs. Summers held Scott's tiny hands.

They arrived at the girl's section. There were lots of dolls. Scott could not even tell them apart. "So, what do you want to

buy for Jean?" Mrs. Summers asked. "Umm… maybe she has lots of dolls. Why don't we buy her a teddy bear with braided

red hair! Just like Jean's," Scott searched the whole rack looking for the one that he has in mind. To Scott's dismay, there is

no teddy with braided red hair. "This toy store is not complete! Let's go to another store, maybe there are more toys in

there," Scott pulled his mom's arms. "Honey, this is the biggest toy store in Mississippi," Mr. Summers replied. "Don't worry,

your mom and I will help you find a beautiful gift," his father assured. "You can't find a gift as beautiful as Jean!" Scott

whispered too loudly to himself. "What?" his father thought that he had heard incorrectly. "I said that there are no beautiful

toys for girls," Scott covered up and ran towards her mom who is scrutinizing the rack for the perfect toy. "I found it!" Mrs.

Summers presented the teddy bear to Scott. "Look," she pointed the teddy's necklace. "There is a locket. We could put

Jean and your picture in here. So Jeannie will not forget you. Why don't we buy this?" his mother insisted. "Hmmmm…

Well, this is better than the other dolls, too bad there is no teddy with a braided red hair," Scott pondered deeply. After few

minutes, "I think that this is the best choice. Okay! Let's buy it!" Scott grinned.

Scott quickly chose his favorite toy robot. But another toy caught his attention. "Daddy, I don't want to go to the

amusement park anymore. Can you buy me two toys instead?" Scott bargained. "Well, since you've been nice to your

friend… okay! What do you want?" his father agreed. "I want that ultra super cool remote controlled truck!" Scott pointed

enthusiastically. They had gotten the toys that Scott wanted and paid for them.

On the way back home, Scott eagerly took the teddy bear. "Mom, I want you to choose my best picture to put in this

locket," his mother smiled. "My little Scottie is growing up!" "Don't call me Scottie! It's so lame!" Scott protested. Scott

grew quiet; his mother noticed it but she didn't bother him anymore.

_

* * *

Scott _

_How will I give this to Jean? "Here red! Take this bear! I'm sure you won't have any friends there! Talk to this!" _

_No! Too harsh! "Jean, I bought this teddy for you as my farewell gift. Visit me sometimes. I will miss you" Nah! Too _

_mushy! I can't think what to say! _

* * *

Reviews please! Thank you ) 


	5. saying goodbye

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… It's saddening!

* * *

**Wen1**: I'm glad that you find it interesting.Their situation? both of them are 8 yrs. old, they've been neighbors in Mississippi since birth and find each other annoying, they have no powers.Scott is kinda liking Jean but is too shy to admit it.

**ingrid:** thank you for the reviews! don't worry, i'm updating it.

**FastpitchDevil(too lazy to log in):** Thanks I really appreciate the compliment! will they get together someday? umm... just keep in touch with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 5 – saying goodbye 

Time really goes in a fast pace. Scott didn't even realize that two weeks had already passed. Now, he is standing near the truck that would transfer the Greys' belongings to their new house in Connecticut.

The Greys and the Summers, excluding Scott, are engrossed in chatting with one another. "It is so heartbreaking that I wouldn't be seeing you anymore," Mrs. Summer uttered her words in a gloomy tone. "We will try to visit you. But I can't promise you, it's very far! My husband would also be much busier. Don't worry, I'll call you every time," Mrs. Grey assured. "When you have time, let's watch football games!" Mr. Summers invited. "Sure! We'll do it if I'm free!" Mr. Grey promised. Jean stayed quiet while the grown ups are talking. Mrs. Summers remembered that Scott is going to give a present to Jean. She saw his son standing alone deep in thought. He is holding the teddy bear behind his back, making sure that Jean would not notice it. "Hey Jean! You look like you're getting bored with the grown ups," Mrs. Summers pinched her cheeks. "Why don't you talk with Scott, don't you want to say goodbye to him?" she added. "Okay, Mrs. Summers. Mommy, I would just go to Scott," Jean removed her grip from her mother's hand.

_

* * *

Scott _

_"Hey Jean! You look like you're getting bored with the grown ups," I heard my mom say. I want to tell her 'Not yet!' I still do not know what to say to Jean. "Why don't you talk with Scott, don't you want to say goodbye to him?" she added. I can see Jean approaching! What will I tell her? Think Summers! Think! She's nearing! 3…2…1… I'm doomed!_

* * *

"Hey… " Jean greeted with a wide grin. "Umm… hi!" Scott faltered. "So… goodbye!" Jean offered a hand shake. Scott just stared at the ground. "Oh…" was all Jean could say. She put her hand down. There was a long awkward silence. The two of them uncomfortably stood quietly, apparently waiting for either of them to break the stillness. "Here," Scott handed the teddy bear. "What is this?" Jean asked innocently. "It's a bear! Don't you see it?" Scott said in an irritated tone. "For what?" Jean still wondered. "For hitting me!" Scott said sarcastically. Jean was about to hit Scott's head with it when Scott stopped her. "It's a farewell gift! I can't believe you Red! Not even a thank you!" Scott said continuously. "I've spent so much time searching for a perfect gift and you will just hit me with it! I can't believe…" "Thank you," Jean cut him off. There was a pause. "Umm… I hope you like it! I want to buy you a bear with hair like yours, but that stupid store doesn't have any," Scott said, obviously very disappointed. "It's okay, this is better!" Jean smiled. "Don't lose it. If you do, I'm going to be… upset" Scott admitted. "I won't! I promise," Jean swore. _

* * *

Jean _

_"Here," Scott handed me a teddy bear. "For what?" I wondered. I really didn't have a clue that Scott was that nice to give me something. "It's a farewell gift! I can't believe you Red! Not even a thank you!" Scott said continuously. "I've spent so much time searching for a perfect gift and you will just hit me with it! I can't believe…" I think that he was hurt. I've never thought that there is a gentle Scott inside him. Who would have thought! "Umm… I hope you like it! I want to buy you a bear with hair like yours, but that stupid store doesn't have any," Scott said, obviously very disappointed. I was touched, knowing that he gave his time to find me a gift. "Don't lose it. If you do, I'm going to be…upset" Scott admitted. "I won't! I promise," I swore. I would miss him._

_

* * *

Scott _

_"Here," I handed the teddy bear. "For what?" Jean wondered. I can't believe her. Is she that insensitive? Doesn't she feel that I like her? That I would miss her? Yeah! I admitted it! I like her! _

* * *

"Jean! It's time to go!" Jean turned around and saw her mother calling her. "So… you would go now…" Scott said sadly. "Yup… thank you… for this teddy," Jean didn't know what else to say. "Goodbye," Scott offered her a handshake. Instead of accepting Scott's hand, Jean hit his head with her teddy bear. She ran as fast as she could inside the car. "You! Grrr! Jean, you're mean!" Scott tried to chase her. "Thank you! I like it!" Jean said as the vehicle began to move. "You will pay. I promise that I will hit you with that someday!" Scott promised. "I'll bet that you will forget about it! Bye Slim!" Jean waved. "Slim? That's an awful name! Bye Red!" Scott shouted as the car moved towards the horizon until he could no longer see it. _

* * *

Jean _

_I really appreciated that Scott gave me this bear. What is this, a locket? How cute! It has a picture of us! I would never forget him._

_

* * *

Scott _

_I forgot to tell her about the locket! I'm an idiot! What if she doesn't notice it? And she would forget about me! 'You know, she has eyes Summers!' the voice said sarcastically. 'Yeah, you're right' he answered. I'm too paranoid. And besides, we will still see each other someday. I know it…_

* * *

how was it? please review. thank you! 


	6. changes

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… it's saddening…

**

* * *

Wen1: You really anticipate seeing Jean and Scott together! Haha! Well, I haven't planned on killing Scott's parents and haven't decided if Alex will emerge in my fic (maybe not)! **

**Ingrid:** thank you! thank you! thank's for the encouragement. I'm updating it asap

**lili:** Im flattered that you find the story cute! Thank you for your reviews!

**Helen:** will jean and scott see each other again? I updated it asap just for you! thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6 – changes 

As time passes by, changes occur. Some are open for change while others are not. As for Jean Grey, now an 18 year

old lady, change is not new to her.

_

* * *

Flashback: _

_"Mom, I don't want to study in New York," Jean refused. "Honey, the schools there are better," Mrs. Grey _

_reasoned out. "I will study there in college, mom. But not now, I don't want to transfer again," Jean begged. "Your _

_father and I had already decided. It's for your own good, Jean," her mother said plainly._

* * *

Since that day, Jean lives in an exquisite boarding house in Bayville, New York. She rarely sees her parents. Jean 

learned how to look out for herself; from the crybaby to an independent lady, Jean became smart, athletic, beautiful and very

popular. In plain words, "she is perfect" and many people envy her.

* * *

"Bayville High, this school is not bad…" Scott whispered to himself as he approach the school entrance. He brushed his 

chestnut hair with his hand. His bangs gently settled just near his azure eyes.

* * *

Scott Summers, the star basketball player of a school in Mississippi, was recruited by the Bayville basketball team. He 

was offered a scholarship by the school; he didn't think twice and immediately accepted the offer.

He continued walking until he reached the principal's office. "Good morning," Scott knocked and opened the door.

"Mr. Summers! We've been waiting for you," Principal Kelly greeted. "This is the list of your schedules," he handed Scott a

piece of paper. "Thank you, sir," Scott expressed his gratitude. "If you want, I can assign a student to tour you around the

campus. She could also help you with your schedules in class," the principal offered. "Sure, thank you again, sir," Scott said

apparently not yet comfortable with his new surroundings.

Principal Kelly stood up from his chair and instructed his secretary to do something. Scott sat uncomfortably and waited

for the person who would help him familiarize the campus.

* * *

"Yeah, that was so funny," Jean laughed with Taryn Fujioka. Taryn, a brunette, was the first person who approached 

Jean when she was just new in Bayville High. Both of them joined the girls' soccer team and became the best of friends.

"Umm… excuse me Ms. Grey," Ms. Darkholme, the secretary of the campus, beckoned. "Yes mam," Jean responded.

"Principal Kelly wants to see you. He wants you to tour our transferee around the campus," the secretary explained. "Oh,

okay. Taryn, I'll see you later," Jean bid goodbye. "Okay, I'll meet you at the lunch table," Taryn reminded her.

* * *

"We have a new student, mam?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. "Yes, he is a star basketball player 

from Mississippi. The school recruited him," the principal explained.

_

* * *

Jean _

_Mississippi? Scott Summers. Impossible._

* * *

They reached the principal's office and opened the door. Scott's heart pounded twice as fast as he turned around and

saw the red head that came in the office.

* * *

Reviews! 

A cliff hanger! Sorry that the chapter is short because I wanted to stop it at a cliff hanger.


	7. seeing each other again

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… it's saddening…

* * *

Diaz F: Hey! Thanks for the review! I've read your bio! I also love designing. Actually, it is my dream to become a designer! I'm also fond of watching Will and Grace and Queer eye for the Straight Guys! I'm also an Asian! English is also not my primary language! lol! We're almost the same! Anyways, I've read your fic "A Pleasant Surprise", why didn't you continue it? It's a great fic! 

Marvlix: Thanks for the compliment. I can't wait to read your first fic!

Wen1: I've updated this chapter as soon as I can! JOTT FOREVER! Hehe! Thank you!

FastpitchDevil: I hope you like this chapter better! Thanks for the review!

Helen: Thanks for the review! I've updated this chapter so that you wouldn't be annoyed! lol!

* * *

Chapter 7 – seeing each other again 

Scott turned around and saw the red head came inside the office. Scott stood up. "Ms. Grey, this is Scott Summers. I

want you to tour him around our campus," Principal Kelly directed.

_

* * *

Scott _

_I turned around and saw the red head came inside the office. _

_Wow…_

_"Ms. Grey, this is Scott Summers. I want you to tour him around our campus," Principal Kelly directed. Jean? She reminded me of Jean because of the color of her hair. It didn't occur in my mind that it was really Jean until Principal Kelly introduced us._

_Wow…_

_Jean was cute back then. Now, she's beautiful! No… she is greater than the word beautiful. Her hair back then was always braided. Now, she lets her long hair settle gently at her back. She looks perfect. My heart is pounding so fast!_

_I saw the glint in her eyes that she remembered me. Is she glad to see me?_

_

* * *

Jean _

_The guy turned around as I entered the office. Scott? Was the first thing that came into my mind. I became certain that it was him when Principal Kelly introduced him. _

_He changed, a lot. He is much taller than me now, unlike when we were younger, our height was closer. Back then, his hair is simple, now he has loose hair and his bangs gently rest above his eyes. He was still thin, but not too thin anymore. I can see his muscles, maybe formed when he started playing basketball._

_All in all, I think he is really handsome. If he didn't become my bully neighbor/classmate, maybe I would have a crush with him. Maybe... possibly... definitely!. _

* * *

"Jean?" Scott asked. 

"Scott?" Jean responded.

The two of them recognized each other.

"Oh, you know each other?" the principal asked with curiosity.

"Childhood neighbor," the two of them answered plainly in chorus. "That's great! Scott will not longer have a hard time

adjusting in a new environment since he already knows someone!" the principal said continuously. "Okay Jean, you can start

touring Mr. Summers now," he ordered.

* * *

Scott walked behind Jean and neither of them spoke. Jean began identifying the different rooms. "Umm… Scott, this is 

the library…" she was cut off. "I know Jean! I can read it," Scott pointed the sign. "Scott, don't be sarcastic! I am asked to

tour you around!" she glared. "Is this the way to welcome your old friend?" Scott replied sardonically. Jean looked at him

angrily. "Okay! Okay! You have a lot of temper, Red!" he mocked. "Scott, I've changed! I'm not the girl you used to bully

around," Jean continued, "And don't make my senior year appalling because of your teasing!" she pointed out. "Alright! I can

see that you've changed… a lot," Scott said with a tone that you could not identify whether if it is a good thing or bad thing.

Scott stopped teasing Jean. The tour went on very smoothly and Jean had already helped him with his schedules.

_

* * *

Scott _

_"Umm… Scott, this is the library…" Jean was cut off. "I know Jean! I can read it," I pointed the sign. Here I go again, teasing Jean! I don't know why I can't be nice to her. I like her. Why can't I show it?_

_"Scott, I've changed! I'm not the girl you used to bully around," Jean continued, "And don't make my senior year appalling because of your teasing!" she pointed out. She really did change. I don't know if it is in a good way or bad way. She became more beautiful… that's good. I can't tease her anymore… that's bad. I bet she is very popular… good or bad? That means she already has a boyfriend… that's bad._

* * *

"So, you already have a boyfriend?" Scott couldn't believe those words came out his mouth. _

* * *

Jean _

_"Is this the way to welcome your friend?" Scott replied sardonically. I looked at him angrily. "Okay! Okay! You have a lot of temper, Red!" Scott mocked. I thought he changed. His appearance did but his attitude didn't. I already hate him again._

_"Alright! I can see that you've changed a lot," Scott said with a tone that you could not identify whether if it is a good thing or bad thing. I don't know if he likes the "new" me than the "old" me. Probably not, he can no longer bully me around._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jean's chain of thoughts ended. "Ummm. What I said was… do you know where the boy's room is. I'm 

kinda…" Scott covered up. "Oh… turn left at that corner. I'll wait for you here," Jean directed. "Thank you," Scott faced

reddened and walked away as fast as he could.

_

* * *

Scott _

_"So, you already have a boyfriend?" I couldn't believe those words came out my mouth. I'm lucky that Jean thought she had heard it incorrectly. That was close!_

* * *

Reviews! 

I need to know how far is Mississippi from New York. Is it necessary to ride a plane? And if it traveled by land, how long would it take? Thanks! I need this for my other chapters!


	8. under the same roof

AN: Hi its luvincyke-jott28! It's so obvious that I love Jott! If you don't like them, please don't read it anymore. I want Reviews! This is my first time to write… so don't be too harsh… okay? Thank you! Enjoy reading it! Hope you will like it! Smiles!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men… blahblah...

* * *

Chapter 8 – under the same roof

Science class has never been so long. Scott was not paying attention to the lecture; he was doodling on a page of his

notebook. He sighed and looked out the window. His eyes narrowed as the rays of the sun glinted on his face. '_Jean'._

Scott's heart pounded. He never saw her again after she toured him around the campus. Scott remembered how stunning.

Jean looked when she entered the principal's office. He couldn't control a small smile that is creeping out at the corner of his

lips.

Ringggggggg!

At last! Dismissal came. Scott stood up from his seat and arranged his things. He decided to go to his boarding house

early. He hastily rode his red convertible and drove off.

It was a 10 minute drive from Bayville High to Xavier Boarding House. Scott was in awe when he arrived there. His

parents told him that it was the most luxurious boarding house in Bayville. But he didn't expect it to be that grand. "Good

afternoon, your Scott Summers?" a man in a wheel chair strolled in. "Yes. Nice to meet you, sir," Scott offered a handshake.

"I'm Charles Xavier, the owner of this boarding house," he returned his handshake. "Your room is in the west wing," Charles

gestured. A Canadian guy appeared and greeted him in a hoarse voice, "welcome." "This is Logan, the disciplinarian; he will

lead you to your room," Charles introduced. "Thank you," Scott carried his luggage and went to his designated room.

Scott got the list of rules of the boarding house

Rule 1: curfew 10 pm

Rule 2: after 10 pm, guys cannot go the east wing (girl's hall)

Rule 3: cannot stay on the phone for more than an hour during school days

Rule 4: wake up time duringschool days is 6 am

Rule 5: breakfast is 6:30 am

dinner is 7 pm

Rule 6: do your own laundry

Rule 7: each person take turns in washing the dishes

Rule 8: the library, laboratory, field and swimming pool can only be use from 10 am to 10 pm (if you need to use these rooms earlier or later than the given time, you need to ask permission)

"A swimming pool? Cool!" Scott grinned to himself.

* * *

Charles Xavier ran his hand through a bunch of documents. He took a pen and began signing some of the papers. The

phone rang. "Good afternoon, Xavier boarding house," Charles answered. He paused and listened to the person speaking on

the other line. "Oh. Mrs. Grey, Jean hasn't arrived yet. I'll tell her that you've called. Okay, goodbye'" Charles put down the

phone returned in signing the papers.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening when Scott went downstairs for dinner. Xavier introduced him to his housemates. Scott found

them fascinating. Kurt Wagner, a German young man, is fond of joking around. Kitty Pryde is a perky teenager with a lot of

zest. Evan Daniels, who seems stubborn, devoted his life in skateboarding. And Rogue the gothic lady whose age is closer

with Scott than the rest of his housemates. Scott unnervingly sat beside a vacant chair. "There is still one boarder that you

haven't met. She hasn't arrived yet," Logan spoke with a gruff tone as he entered the dining area. Scott nodded in response.

He ate quietly while the others chatted. "Hey Scott! Vhy did vyou transvered?" Kurt broke his stillness. "Bayville High

offered me a scholarship in exchange of me playing for their basketball team," Scott replied modestly. "Cool! I wish some

school would offer me a scholarship because of skateboarding!" Evan hoped. "As if! Schools don't even consider

skateboarding a sport!" Kitty blurted. "Can ya all be quiet and just eat ya food!" Rogue spoke directly.

* * *

It was Kurt's turn to do the dishes. Scott had offered to help him. "So… who's the other boarder?" Scott asked to

open up a conversation. "Jean Grey," Scott's eye widened as those words came out from Kurt's mouth. "She is also a senior

in Bayville High," Kurt added. Scott could not believe it. _'Jean'_ his heart pounded. His stomach twirled and he felt the chill

crawled up his spine.

* * *

It was 8 in the evening and Scott laid on his cozy bed, his head rested on both of his hands. He stared blankly on the

ceiling. All of a sudden, he heard an engine purred. He stood up and took a peek out of his window. It was Jean… and a

blonde guy. A twinge of jealousy swept through his entire body. "Must be her boyfriend," Scott murmured to himself. "I want

to aggravate her!" Scott decided. He walked downstairs and saw Jean in the dining table preparing to eat. Scott strolled in

like he had lived there for a long period of time. He hummed as he opened the refrigerator. Jean didn't noticed him because

she is busy reading some school letters. _'I can't believe her'_ "Red! You want some water?" Scott asked deliberately. "Yes,

Scott. Thank…" she paused. Jean turned to look at Scott. "What are you doing here?" she asked as if she didn't know the

answer to that question. "I live…" "No! Please! Don't tell me you also live here!" Jean cut him off. "Why? You're not happy

with it?" Scott messed with Jean's hair. "I'm…" Scott ignored her. "Just wash my glass too. Thank you Red!" he left his glass

on the table. "Grrr! That Summers!" Jean lost her appetite and decided to clear the table.

* * *

Jean turned on the lamp on her study table. She was preparing to do her home work. She then heard a knock. She

glanced and saw Scott leaning on her door, one hand in his pocket, his face with a wide grin. "What do you want?" Jean

rudely asked. Scott spotted the teddy bear he gave Jean 10 years ago. It was placed on the table besideher bed. "You

still keep it?" Scott, without permission, strolled inside Jean's room. He took the bear and scrutinized it. "Get out of my

room!" Jean ordered and pointed towards the door. Scott looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You still

keep this? You like me, don't you Red?" he walked slowly towards her. "What? Are you crazy?" Jean walked backwards

and was led to a corner. Scott leaned her against the wall. "Scott, what are you doing?" Jean's voice quivered. Her heart

pounded, face flushed. She couldn't move. Her stomach curled. She didn't know what to do. Scott's face is just inches away

from hers!

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated! 


	9. making a deal

**Ingrid**: I know you are a 100 jott fan but please understand me if I didn't do what you wish to happen! Hehe! Don't want to end the story immediately… thanks for the review!

**Helen**: thanks for the review! I'm very sorry that the last chap was a cliffhanger! Hehe!

**Diaz F**: again, I'm sorry that the last chap was a cliffhanger. I updated it as soon as I can! Thank you for the reviews!

**Telepathic Angel**: I'm really appreciated that you R&R my fic! I'm so delighted that you like my fic! thanks for the reviews!

**Wen1**: haha! Logan does really fit the role of a disciplinarian! thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 9 – making a deal

Scott's face is only inches from Jean's. Jean's eyes widened and her breathing became really heavy. Both of them were not moving from where they were standing. Scott stared deep into Jean's eyes. She stared back and couldn't instruct herself from not looking into them. Unexpectedly, Scott suddenly hit the teddy bear on Jean's head. "You lost! I didn't forget about it," Scott took a few steps away from Jean, smiling.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Jean hit Scott's head with her teddy bear. She ran as fast as she could inside the car. "You! Grrr! Jean, you're mean!" Scott tried to chase her. "Thank you! I like it!" she said as the vehicle began to move. "You will pay. I promise that I will hit you with that someday!" Scott promised. "I'll bet that you will forget about it! Bye Slim!" Jean waved._

* * *

Jean felt the cold sweat on her face. "You!" was all she could utter, face still flushed. "Don't tell me you think I'm gonna do something to you, Red!" Scott mocked. "Dream on! You are not my type!" he turned around, walked towards the door and gestured that he was leaving. "Ah! I hate you!" Scott heard Jean's shriek echoing through the halls.

* * *

Months had passed since Scott moved into the boarding house. Each day, Scott's feelings towards Jean grew more and more. But Scott, being the coward guy, hides his affections through annoying her. He also learned that Duncan, the blonde guy that sent Jean home, is not her boyfriend. There were countless times that Scott had tried to confront Jean with his feelings but he didn't succeed. His gutless personality overthrew him always._**

* * *

But sometimes fate creates ways to let two bewildered hearts together**_

"Mom," Scott picked the phone. "I don't want you to set me up with her," he refused. "Because I can't," he continued. "Yup, because I already have a girlfriend," Scott lied. "Who? You know her… Jean," Scott hesitated. "I think she wants to spend Christmas alone with…" his mother hanged up. _'I'm dead'_

* * *

"Jean, you need to put your name in the spotlight or you're going to lose the election to Duncan. The school's vote will be divided. Football team and girls for Duncan while the girl's soccer team and the boys will vote for you," Taryn said matter-of-factly. "How?" Jean asked plainly. "Well, the girls are more numerous than the boys in our school," she answered continuously "why don't you let Scott campaign for you!" "You're crazy Taryn. I won't ask him to do that. Remember? We are actually not the best of friends," Jean snickered at her friend's plan. "Jean, listen. Scott is very popular especially among girls. Girls who'll vote for Duncan will be divided if Scott campaigns for you!" Taryn's plan made sense.

* * *

Scott anxiously sat on some of the benches in the soccer field. His fingers tapped unconsciously on his sports bag rested on his lap. "Our practice is finish!" he heard the coach declared. Scott stood up and met up with Jean. "Jean," he simply called. Jean, hair pulled up, turned around and met his gaze, "yes?" "You need a ride home?" Scott offered. Jean didn't respond, one eyebrow raised asking_ what's wrong with you? _"We live in the same boarding house anyways," he reasoned out. "What do you want, Summers?" Jean crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing! I'm just offering you a ride home"

"I know you! You need something"

"I do not," Scott protested. Jean glared at him. "Well, maybe a little favor," Scott answered in defeat.

"All right, no one's going to accompany me home anyways," Jean accepted.

Jean enjoyed the ride home. She let her hair loose and allowed the fresh hair gush to her face. "So…" Scott cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that… what do you want me to do?" Jean looked at him at the corner of her eyes. "My mom called," he started. "Auntie? How is she?" she adjusted her sitting position and faced Scott. "She's fine. Umm… she wanted to set me up with the daughter of her friend." Jean nodded in response. "I told her that I can't. I reasoned that I already have a girlfriend. Which you know that is not true. And you could probably understand why I lied, I'm sure you also don't want your parents to push you around especially in finding your boyfriend, right?" Scott gulped to wet his dry throat. Jean just looked at him, not knowing where his words are leading. "Now, she wants you and your family to spend Christmas with us, because I told her that you are my girlfriend," Scott said, waiting for Jean to shout at him.

_

* * *

Jean_

_"Jean, listen. Scott is very popular especially among girls. You are admired by guys. Girls who'll vote for Duncan will be divided if Scott campaigns for you!" Taryn's plan made sense. _

* * *

"Okay."

"I didn't know what to say! Your name just came… what did you say?"

"I said it is okay."

"What's the catch?" Scott doubted.

"Nothing…" Jean tried to convince him.

"But…" Scott sardonically tried to help Jean finish her words

"But… I need you to campaign for me, so I could win and be the president of the student council," Jean waited for him to respond. Scott laughed at her, "I wouldn't even vote for you," he blurted out. Jean glared at him, "okay! Tell your mom that my family and I don't even know that I have a boyfriend," she retorted.

"Okay, alright I'm just kidding. I'll campaign for you"

"Starting tomorrow, we should get along. Okay?" Jean said in a calmer tone.

"Alright. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Please review! 


	10. getting along

**Telepathic Angel:** thanks for the review! I'm pleased that you find that "teddy bear" thing cute. I was kinda expecting that you guys would get mad and be disappointed that Scott didn't kiss Jean!

**jott luuuuuuuuuver: **thanks for the R&R! I love twists! Yeah… don't worry, I'll finish it!

**Wen1:** thanks for the review!

**Ingrid:** okay… I'll update once a week… I'm not promising though but I'll do it if I have time… hehe! I'm happy that you find last chap great even if Scott didn't kiss Jean… thanks for the R&R!

**Diaz F:** thanks for the R&R! Yup! Yup! I'll write more! How about you? Have you thought about continuing 'A Pleasant Surprise'? hehe!

* * *

Chapter 10 – getting along

Jean, with a tray on her hands, stretched her neck searching for someone in the crowded school cafeteria. She spotted the person she is looking for and approached him. "Oh! Hey Jean," Scott greeted as Jean put her tray down on the table.

"Hey, Scott! I'm just reminding you about this afternoon."

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. I'll go now. Thank you!"

"What's with that man?" one of Scott's teammates mischievously asked. "Nothing! I'm just helping her out with her campaign," Scott defended.

"Don't worry man. She has our votes, right guys?"

"Of course!"

"I'll bet Summers will do more than just help his girlfriend's campaign," others teased.

"What?" Scott asked innocently.

"You don't know anything about the rumors?" it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. People noticed that you and Jean have been going along really well," Paul, one his friends said continuously, "and people saw you drove off together yesterday afternoon. And you also came to school together."

"Right, that sounds not logical because we just live under the same boarding house!" Scott replied sardonically.

"So, the rumors are true," Taryn grinned as Jean approached their table. "What rumors?" Jean placed her food on the table and took a seat. "Don't hide it from me, Jean. You and Summers are getting along pretty well…" "There's nothing going on between us," Jean cut her off. "I didn't say that! Somebody is so defensive," Taryn mocked. "Just eat. I'm hungry," Jean took her spoon and fork and gets ready to take a bite. "If you're worrying about the campaign, don't be. Actually, people find you and Scott cute together. I think it would help you win if you two hook up or something," Taryn replied while chewing her food. "Whoa. Taryn, I'm not going to pretend to be with him just for this election. I'm not that desperate," Jean clarified. "Whatever Jean, I'm suggesting it for your own good," she replied.

Dismissal came. Jean, Taryn and others who are supporting Jean gathered in one of the unused classrooms in the campus. They put on a loose white shirt and prepared some paints. Jean's group is going to design banners, flyers and other campaigning materials.

"Coach, please," Scott pleaded. "No! Summers! You're the team captain and you don't want to practice?" the coach wanted to make him feel guilty. "No, I'm just saying that I could extend my practice some other time. I have to do something," he explained.

"Something more important than the upcoming league?" Mr. McCoy, the coach, retorted.

"No. but…"

"Then, get back playing!" the coach ordered.

"It's already 7 o'clock guys!" Jean clapped her hands three times. "Let's pack up. Thanks for helping me out." "Okay Jean, anytime," some responded. "Hey, he didn't come," Taryn tapped Jean's shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry, we don't need his help anyway," she replied in a low-spirited tone. "You could go home. I'll clean up the mess," she added.

One by one, the students left the room.

Jean held a brush in one hand. "Right… here!" She added some final touches to her banner. She suddenly heard some footsteps and turned around. She saw Scott moving towards her, with his sports bag dangling on his shoulder while he ran in an unbelievably fast pace. Jean put her arms on her waist, foot tapping on the floor. "Scott! What time is it?" "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! Coach didn't let me out of practice," he reasoned out while panting. Scott crouched, palms on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Put this on," Jean threw him a shirt. Scott gradually wears it. "Come on! Help me with the other banners," she ordered. "Wait. I'm still tired." Scott rebutted. "You're pathetic!" Jean rolled her eyes. "Oh…really? I think I'm too nice to you Red! I've even bought you a burger; I was just thinking that you're already pretty hungry!" Scott showed him a paper bag with two hamburgers inside. "Too bad… you're not nice with me, these are mine," Scott raised the paper bag high with one of his hands. "Give me that Summers! I'm hungry," Jean tiptoed, trying to reach it. "Haha! Look who's pathetic now!" Scott mocked. Jean, who lost her patience, smudged the paint from her palm to Scott's face. Jean was shocked in what she had done. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she clasped her hands. "You! I'll get you!" Scott stashed the burgers in his bag and chased Jean. Jean ran as hard as she can but could not win against him. Scott grabbed her by her waist "gotcha!" and tried to put paint on her face. "Stop it!" she shielded her face with her arms. "What will you say?" Scott said like talking to a child. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jean pleaded, hands still covering her face. "Okay" he replied. Scott and Jean relaxed, both still are panting.

"Umm… Scott, your hands."

"Oh… Sorry," Scott didn't realize that his hands was still enveloping Jean's waist. He removed them.

"So…" Jean obviously can't find the words to say. "Let's eat!" Scott went to his bag and got the burgers. They ate silently, legs crossed and both sat on the floor. For the first time, both felt at ease with each other.

After eating, they both cleaned up the mess. "You have to help me finish these banners at home," Jean commanded. "Alright. I promise. It's late, let's go home," Scott gestured. Jean giggled, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"The paint on your face," she pointed out.

Jean waited Scott outside the boy's restroom. She leaned her back against the wall. She stared blankly at the ceiling. A small smile crept in the corner of her lips as she remembered their 'chasing scene' between Scott and her. "Let's go!" her chain of thoughts ended as Scott spoke.

The drive home went on very smoothly. The surrounding was serene and the cold December breeze made Jean and Scott felt relaxed despite the long and tiresome day they've been through. Scott noticed Jean rubbing her two palms firmly. "You're freezing," he looked at her at the corner of his eyes. She just nodded in reply. Scott stopped his car at the side of the road and reached for his sports bag at the back seat. "What are you doing?" she asked. Scott searched something in his bag; he then pulled out his red polo. "Here, this will keep you warm," he handed Jean his shirt. "Oh… thank you," she didn't expect Scott to be such a… gentleman. She wore the polo and sat quietly. "Umm… you're not feeling cold?" Jean pointed Scott's clothing. He was only wearing a cotton practice shirt and basketball shorts. "Nope," he replied, not knowing what else to say. "Umm… you want music?" Scott asked as he felt Jean being uncomfortable with the stillness. "Okay," she replied abruptly. Scott turned on the radio. It was playing Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks…

I look at her and have to smile

As we go driving for a while

Her hair blowing in the open window of my car

And as we go the traffic lights,

I watch them glimmer in her eyes

In the darkness of the evening

And I've got all I need

Right here in the passenger seat

And I can't keep my eyes on the road

Just knowing that she's inches from me

We stop to get something to drink

My mind clouds and I can't think

Scared to death to say I love her

Then the moon peeks from the clouds

Hear my heart it speaks so loud

Tryin' to tell her simply...

That I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

And I can't keep my eyes on the road

Just knowing that she's inches from me

I know, this love grows...

And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

And I can't keep my eyes on the road

Just knowing that she's inches from me

And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Neither of them spoke. They just hummed along with the song as they drove home with smiles on their faces.

* * *

hope you liked it! reviews! reviews! 


	11. charming campaign

Chapter 11 – charming campaign

Students flocked to the school auditorium. Two weeks of long campaigning had already passed. Today is the last day of the candidates to convince the students to vote for them. The two parties would be given a chance to make a speech about their plans and changes for the school. Pupils would also ask them questions that will enable them to prove that they are more worthy than their opponents to get the students' votes

"Let me introduce you the two parties, the Republican Party and the Democratic Party," the emcee started the program. Students cheered for the groups that they wish to win. Each banner was raised by each group's supporter. "The first group is the Republican Party. This group is led by their Presidential candidate for the student council, Mr. Duncan Matthews," the emcee paused as the girls shrieked.

Jean watched the other group campaign. _'Taryn was right, girls would really make Duncan win' _"That scream was really loud," Jean jumped as Scott suddenly appeared behind her. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that," she warned.

"I didn't. You're just nervous!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Alright! You win! I'm really nervous!" Jean admitted. "Don't be. Duncan is dumb! He can't even form a sentence," Scott pointed Duncan who at that moment was brushing his locks and flashing a wide grin to the audience. "You're rude. You know that?" Jean half smiled. "I could make them scream louder than that," Scott boasted.

"Yeah right," Jean just rolled her eyes.

30 minutes had passed as the aspirant treasurer of the Republican Party answered the last question. "You're up," Scott held Jean's shoulder. "Good luck," he made a thumbs-up.

"Now, for the second group, the Democratic Party," the emcee gestured them to present themselves to the crowd. "Ms. Jean Grey, the Presidential candidate for the student council, is leading this party," people cheered, guys raised and clapped their hands.

Half an hour had already passed. All the candidates for the said party had already made their speeches. Students had also asked questions and the candidates satisfied them with their answers.

"This is going pretty well," Scott whispered to himself as he watched at the side of the stage.

"I have one question for you Jean," one student stated. "Okay. What would that be?" Jean smiled at her. "This does not concern with your plans and changes what so ever," she paused for a while. '_Oh no! Not that' _Jean's heart pounded. "I know that students are dying to here it straight from you," she continued. Murmurs could now be heard. _'I had a bad feeling about this'_ Scott grew nervous. "About you and Scott, are you guys together?" she finished. People shriek and clapped. "Admit it!" others teased. "Oh… well, that's a bizarre question. Umm… Scott and I are…" "I don't think that it is fair for Jean to let her answer that question alone," Scott cut her off as he entered the stage. People shrieked. Jean gave him a what-are-you-doing-here look. "Trust me," she read Scott's lips. "Miss, I want you to ask me that question," he said on the microphone as he neared Jean. "I'm gonna do something stupid. Don't be mad," he whispered to Jean. "What? whatever," she replied abruptly. The girl already stated the question and people anticipated for Scott's respond. "I only have one answer to that question," Jean looked at him, not knowing what he would do. Without warning, Scott suddenly kissed Jean's cheeks. People cheered, girls screamed, guys whistled. Jean flushed and looked at Scott, eyes widened. He just grinned and put his arm around her shoulders, "I told ya! I could make them scream louder," he whispered. "Just keep in mind! Vote straight for the Democratic Party!" he reminded using the microphone. And all of them exited the stage.

"With your great speech and my charisma, I'm sure you'll win!" Scott spoke with pride as they drove away from their campus. "Why did you do that?" Jean slapped Scott's arms even if he was driving. "Ouch. What? You said you're not going to get mad," he rubbed his arm where Jean had hit it. "I can't believe you did that!" she glared. "Look Red, I hated it thrice as you do. So don't whine anymore," he lied.

"Not that!"

"So you like it?" Scott teased.

"No!"

"Really?"

"No! What if people find out that you were just acting that we are together just to win," Jean really grew worried. "Don't worry, no one will know. Tomorrow would be the election. Then, its Christmas vacation, when the class resumes, we'll just say that we already broke up!" he answered like he already planned it a long time ago. "You are right… well, thank you… for helping me out," Jean smiled at him. Scott's heart melted. But being the timid guy, he didn't show his affection. "I did not do that for you! Maybe you are forgetting about our deal. You have to present yourself well to my parents. I don't want to embarrass myself, so don't make them see the REAL you!" Scott ridiculed.

"Don't insult me!"

"I'm not! I'm just telling the truth!"

"Argh! Just shut up! Don't talk to me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine." Jean ended their conversation.

Scott peeped at Jean at the corner of his eyes. Her scenic face rested on the palm of her hand. Her vibrant red locks sway with the light breeze. A smirk appeared on his face. He felt contented to be beside her, even if they are not talking with each other. _'Someday, I'll have the guts to tell you how I really feel'_ Scott returned his concentration to his driving.


	12. on a day before christmas

**Local punk**: thanks for the R&R! I'm soooo sorry that it took me a long time to update the fic. My classes just started and I'm really busy. Sorry, but I'll try to update sooner next time.

**marvlix**: Hehe! "Egnog dumped on their heads" that's a funny idea! Thanks for the R&R!

**jacx**: thanks for the review! More "sweetness" to come!

**reddfire**: I'm delighted that you find my fic nice! Anyways, hopeyou'll also like this chapter.

**Telepathic Angel**: thanks for the appreciation! Here's the next chap!

**Helen**: thanks for the R&R! sorry if it took me too long before updating it…

**Diaz F**: Thanks for the R&R! And about your question, I'm from the Philiippines. I'm a Filipino-chinese…

**Wen1**: thanks for the review! JOTT FOREVER!

**jott luuuuuuuuuver**: I'll keep updating! Thanks for the R&R!

* * *

Chapter 12 – on a day before christmas 

"The votes are already in. We will tally it this week and the winner will be announce when the class resumes on January," the head of the student affairs explained. "Good luck! You can enjoy the rest of your vacation," he dismissed them. Jean hurriedly went outside where Scott is waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"

"We just had a short meeting. Let's go!" Jean hopped in Scott's car.

"You're in a hurry?" Scott started the engine and drove away.

"Yeah, I would pack my things."

"Where are you going?"

"To spend Christmas with your family! You forgot?"

"Christmas is still next week! You'll pack now? That's too early!"

"I don't want to forget something," Jean replied plainly.

"Jean! Faster! We'll be late for our flight," Scott's voice could

Barely be heard through the boisterous and jam-packed airport. It was the day before Christmas and people were eager to return to their folks to celebrate this wonderful season. "No wonder you walked so slowly! What did you put in here?" Scott took Jean's heavy baggage.

After they went through the heavy queue, they finally got in the plane.

The flight went on smoothly. Jean and Scott sat beside each other. Not minding one another. Scott put on the headphones and listened to the music. Jean, on the other hand, read a book. "Hey, we should talk about what to answer to our parents," Scott ambiguously stated as he removed the headphones.

"Answer what?"

"Questions about us, I'm sure they would ask us. When, where, how did we meet, stuffs like that," he explained. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed. For the rest of the trip, Jean and Scott prepared fallacious stories to tell to their parents.

"Hi auntie!" Jean greeted Katherine Summers with her widest grin. "Hello. Wow, you've really grown to a beautiful lady. I can see why Scott had fallen for you," she replied while looking at Jean from head to toe. "Mom!" Scott half whispered with wide meaningful eyes staring at his mother. "Where are your parents?" Mrs. Summers asked. "Mom and dad will arrive this late afternoon. They still have to finish their work," Jean explained. "On the day before Christmas? They really have a lot of work!" she replied and gestured them to get inside the house. "Scott, help Jean with her luggage," she ordered. "She will be staying in your room," his mother said with a tone that has no room for any disagreements. Scott took the baggage and led Jean to his room. Jean ran and lay on Scott's bed. "I like it here!" she stretched her arms. "Just don't touch my things, or else…" Scott warned. "Ooh… Scott is kinda secretive…" Jean mocked. "Or else what?" she challenged. They both stared; first one to flinch loses. "Fine. Just don't break anything!" Scott gave up. "Be nice to me or I'll tell your parents that we were just pretending so they'll set you up with that other girl," she aggravated Scott. "Don't black mail me Jean! We made a deal. I did my part, do yours!" Scott was obviously mad. "Scott, I'm just kidding. I'm sorry," she sat quietly, feeling a little reprehensible. "Haha! I can't believe you fell for that! You are so pathetic, Jean!" Scott exited the room. "You! I hate you!" Jean stood up and ran after him. She went downstairs and saw Scott's dad. "Hi uncle!" she waved and grinned. "Hey! How are you doing? I didn't know that you already arrived," Christopher Summers returned her a convivial smile. "I'm fine. Umm… have you seen Scott?" she asked. "No. Maybe he went outside," he suggested. "Okay, thank you." Jean saw Scott's mother preparing dishes for supper. She decided to help her instead to look for Scott.

"Oh, thank you Jean. You're so nice! I'm really glad that Scott has finally asked you out."

"Finally?" Jean asked, perplexed.

"Yeah. Since you were kids, Scott already has a crush on you. He was too shy to admit it though," Mrs. Summers explained.

"So, how are you two doing?" Mr. Summers asked his son. "Fine," Scott plainly answered while he and his father were watching the basketball game in ESPN. "What special gift did you buy her?" Scott's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you didn't buy her anything!" his father got worried. "Of course I did! What do you think I am? Umm… excuse me," Scott tersely stood up and left.

"Mom, can I excuse Jean?" Scott already held Jean's wrist. "Oh… okay. I was just telling her about you having a crush on her," his mother continued chopping some vegetables. "What? Never mind! We'll just be going out," he pulled Jean's arms and she reluctantly followed.

"What!"

"We forgot to buy gifts for each other!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she pulled Scott by the arms.

Jean and Scott stayed silent in the car. "Umm… that 'me having a crush on you' was just made up by mom," Scott vacillated to open that topic. "Huh?" Jean stared at his eyes. "What mom told you, she just made it up. I'm just telling you, incase you believed her," he said uncomfortably. "Oh! I know that," she smiled, "your mother was just being nice. I felt bad though, she really thought that we are together." Scott felt relieved that Jean was so naïve but he also wished that she had believed his mother. At least, he would not have the problem of expressing his real feelings towards her.

It was a 15-minute drive to the nearest mall. They rushed inside along with the crowd who were doing a last minute shopping. "Let's just choose what we want and buy it," Scott stated as they both walked in a fast pace. Jean suddenly stopped and leaned on the glass window. "Jean, what are you doing?" Scott said, aggravated. "Wow! This necklace is so beautiful," she stared at the silver necklace with a heart pendant. "You want that? Let's buy it," Scott offered. Jean's smile suddenly vanished as she saw the price. "It's too expensive," she said in a glum voice. They both left and continued searching for their 'gifts'. Jean bought some CDs that Scott has chosen. Scott, on the other hand, bought a pair of shoes that Jean liked. They were about to leave when Jean saw someone very familiar. Her heart pounded fast. "Warren?" a smile slowly crept into her lips as the guy turned and looked at her.

* * *

Hope you like it! i'll update sooner. 


	13. the guy i love

Chapter 13 – the guy I love

"Warren?" The guy turned around and Jean was so delighted to see him. "Oh… Jean," the blonde opulent looking guy greeted.

_Scott_

_"Warren?" there was delight in Jean's voice. The guy turned around. He looked reputable, a highly regarded person which every girl would rather be with. "Oh… Jean," his voice greeted her with a hint that he wanted to evade her. Who is this guy?_

"Hey! What are you doing here?" there was a glint in Jean's eyes. "Vacation," Warren plainly replied. "Oh… I didn't know that your family stays here in Mississippi," she pondered. Warren just smiled at her. "So, how you've been? Why didn't you call that you would spend your holiday here? I could have bought you something and…" "Hey! Honey!" a girl with purple dyed hair put her arms around Warren's waist. "Oh… honey, I want you to meet Jean; she's an old friend. And that's her friend…" "Scott," Scott introduced himself and nodded. "Guys, this is Rhisty. Umm… well, we have to go now. Merry Christmas!" he put his arms around the girl and walked away.

_Scott_

_"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jean conversed blissfully with Warren. I think she had forgotten about me being there with her. She didn't even introduce me. "Hey! Honey!" a girl with purple dyed hair put her arms around Warren's waist. Jean's expression changed. She became gloomy and her smile reduced to a little smirk. I think she was hurt. Maybe that jerk is somehow her boyfriend or something._

Jean just stood with lifeless expression, while people rushed here and there in the mall. "Jean, let's go," Scott gently put his hand on her shoulders. "Let's have some coffee," she offered him a weak smile. "Okay," he replied. Scott ordered a cold cappuccino while Jean had a cup of hot cappuccino. Jean sat quietly, starring blankly on the table, sipping some coffee every few seconds. Scott tried to open up a conversation with her, but to his dismay, Jean didn't cooperate. She would just respond a word and sip her coffee again. "I'll go get something, I'll be back immediately," he stood up from his seat. Jean just nodded without even looking at him.

After a few minutes, Scott returned to the coffee shop. Jean didn't even move a bit, her hand still grip the cup, her eyes stared into nothing. She remained motionless…lifeless. "Jean, let's go. We have to go back," Scott took the shopping bags and waited for Jean to stand up. She just followed, without saying a word.

Scott drove silently. He peeked at Jean with the corner of his eye. Scott saw a tear escaped from her emerald eye. She tersely wiped it with the back of her palm. "Here," Scott handed Jean his handkerchief. She looked at him. "I don't want to see you cry," he said in a soft voice.

"Hum?"

"What I meant was…umm… I don't want my parents to see you cry! I don't want them to blame me!" Scott quickly covered up.

Jean took his handkerchief. "Want to talk about it?" Scott suggested. "No need. I'm alright. Thank you," Jean offered him a weak smile. She sat quietly and scrutinized the cars passing them.

"Mom! We're home!" Scott declared as he and Jean entered the house. "Hey, where have you been?" his mother curiously asked. "Umm… I just took Jean for a drive," he kept his mother's attention to him as Jean sneaked their 'gifts' to his room.

Jean never left the room. She laid on the bed, crying, "I waited for you," she spoke to herself. There was a knock on the door. Jean sat up and wiped her tears, "come in!"

_Scott_

_I heard sobs in my room. I know Jean is crying. I knocked on the door without even thinking what to tell her. Stupid move!_

Scott's head peeked inside the room. "It's just you!" Jean flopped back on the bed. "I thought your mom would check on me," she added. "Why? You're disappointed to see me? You thought I was your jerk boyfriend Warren!" Scott sat on the edge of his bed. "Scott, I'm not in the mood," she sighed. "You're still crying?" it was more of a statement rather than a question. Jean ignored him and stared blankly at the ceiling. Scott tickled her at the waist. "Stop it," Jean shoved his hands. "You already look ugly, cry and you'll look more hideous," he continued tickling her. "Shut up! Don't insult me!" Jean giggled. "Stop it! Please," she lightened up. Scott stopped, "there, you're smiling!" he pinched Jean's cheeks. "Ouch," she rubbed the part where Scott had pinched her. Jean suddenly hit Scott with a pillow. He fought back. Soon, they were both having a pillow fight. Scott was about to hit Jean, "I give up!" she surrendered. He paused and Jean has taken her advantage. She immediately hit him on the face. "Haha! I can't believe you fell for that! You're pathetic, Scott!" she imitated him. "I can't believe it! You are unfair!" Scott dove and pushed her down against the bed. Scott on top of Jean their faces inches away from each other. Neither of them moved, eyes stared at each other, both felt the fast pounding of each others heart. Scott gulped, _'here goes'_, he moved, closing the gap between them. Jean's faced flushed, her heart pounded but moving away from Scott didn't even occurred in her mind. Scott's lips barely touched hers, "Jean! You're parents are here!" Mrs. Summers banged on the door. Scott was startled and immediately backed away from Jean. He hit his head on the side table as he fell down the floor. Jean sat up straight. Scott's mother opened the door. "Geez! You startled me!" Scott rubbed the lump on his head. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" his mother looked at them both. Jean and Scott glanced with each other, both reddened. "No!" they replied in chorus. "Umm…Thanks, Mrs. Summers! I'll go now and meet up with my parents!" Jean hastily wore her sandals and exited the room.


	14. special gift for special someone

Chapter 14 – special gift for special someone

It was 7 in the evening. The Summers and the Grey family were eating their supper. Mr. and Mrs. Summers sat at both ends of the table. Jean and Scott sat beside each other facing Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Their parents chatted with one another. Jean and Scott ate silently, hoping that their parents won't bring up the topic about 'them', albeit they were already prepared to answer. "So, Jean, why didn't you tell me that Scott has transferred in your school?" her mother asked. "Didn't I mention it? Oh, I have been so stressed out lately. Too much school work," Jean lied. "I didn't know it either. I was planning to set Scott up with one of my friend's daughter. I like to see my son with a better girlfriend than what he usually brought here in our house," his mother didn't realize that she's embarrassing her son. Scott choked while drinking, "Mom! I can't believe you said that." "Oh! Really?" Jean looked at him. "I don't want to hear that you made Jean cry. Or else…" Mr. Grey jokingly threatened. "Don't worry John, I'll keep an eye on him!" all of them stared to Scott. "Dad! You're frightening him!" Jean giggled. "Don't worry, Scott has changed. And if he does something stupid, I won't cry! He will be the one crying!" she said half-truth. "I know my son would be serious now. He liked Jean since they were still kids!" Mrs. Summers said. "Really, Katherine? Scott always made Jean cry," Elaine Grey was surprised. "We had a hard time buying a farewell gift for Jean. He wanted to buy something that looks like her," all of them laughed. "Jean still keeps that," her mother stated. "Yup. The bear is in my boarding house," she smiled. The rest of the conversation went on smoothly. Jean and Scott felt relieved that no one asked them how, when or where, and other personal questions to them. They finished supper and Jean offered to wash the dishes. "No, I can do it," Mrs. Summers disagreed. "It's okay, Scott would help me," she cling her arms around Scott's. "Okay, I understand that you want some time alone," Katherine exited the room.

"Why did you say that? I'm not going to help you with the dishes."

"Come on, Scott! There are too many!"

"It's your fault! I wasn't the one who volunteered!"

"That girl who was supposed to be set up with you was lucky that I save her from meeting a guy like you!"

"A guy like me? You think you know me?"

"Yeah! You're rude, not gentleman, annoying, and all the things that I hate in a guy can be seen in you!"

"Really?" Scott became serious, "I mean… you think that I'm kind of that person?"

"Oh…" Jean felt bad. "Well, if you would help me with these dishes, you will be a gentleman, kind, caring, still annoying but sweet" she grinned and told everything what she really thinks of Scott. "Dream on Red! Wash all those dishes till your hands get flabby!" Jean suddenly regretted why she felt guilty for Scott. "Stupid!" she mouthed while glaring at Scott who at the moment was exiting the kitchen.

3 hours before midnight, everyone assembled in the lounge area. They watched DVDs, played some board games to pass time. The clock stroked twelve; "Merry Christmas!" they hugged each other and exchanged presents. Jean and Scott acted surprised to see what they had received from one another. They ate midnight snacks and listened to Christmas carols sang by little children. After the celebration, everyone decided to take a rest. Mr. and Mrs. Grey slept in the guestroom, Jean in Scott's room and Scott on the sofa in the living room.

Scott took a small box from his pocket. He vacillated if he'll give it. He then saw Jean went to the kitchen. He heard that she was mixing something, she then came out and held a small cup. She blew it before sipping. Coffee.

Jean sat on the bed. She can't get her mind off Warren; a small tear escaped her eyes. "Knock! Knock!" "Come in," she faced the door and saw Scott. "You need something, Scott?" He ignored her and continued to walk and took a peek on what she was drinking. "Coffee again? How many cups have you drunk today?" He scolded. "What do you care?" she glared. "Here," Scott handed her a small box. "What is this?" she asked. "Merry Christmas, Red!" "But… I didn't bought…" Scott didn't let her finish and left the room immediately. She opened the box and there it was; the silver necklace with a heart pendant that she saw earlier at the mall. There was a note rolled inside. She opened it.

_Red,_

_Merry Christmas! He's not worth your tear. A special girl like you deserves someone better. Keep smiling! _

_Slim_

A small smile appeared at the corner of her lips. "I can't understand you. Sometimes you're nice and sweet, sometimes you're just plain rude," she spoke as if Scott was there. She wore the necklace and decided to thank him. She went downstairs and looked for Scott. He was not there. She then saw the door slightly opened and peeked. "Are you sure you're not going to let me pay this," she held the pendant. Scott who was staring blankly on the sky turned around and saw Jean grinning. He just smiled at her. "I'm sorry, if I said bad things," she stared at him. "So that's how to make Jean Grey feel guilty. I'll give you necklaces so you'll be nice to me!" Scott jested. "What? I'm kind to you! You are the one whose brain is messed up! Sometimes you're kind to me sometimes you're not!" she said matter-of-factly. Both of them grew silent. "Umm… thank you for this," Jean touched her necklace. "I just pity you…" he tried to cover up his kindness towards her but stopped as she hugged him. "You don't know how special you made me feel," she sobbed. "You are special," Scott whispered to her ears. He let Jean's head rest into his shoulders and he caressed her back. When they parted, Scott wiped Jean's tears with his thumb. She smiled at him. Both of them decided to wear their coats because each one knows that they have a lot to talk about. "You're weird. You drink coffee when you have problems?" Scott looked at Jean as they sit on the white snow. "Yeah, it started when I was a kid. When I'm depressed because I didn't get the toy I want or you made me cry, I want to do things that are forbidden by my parents. And that time, I was not allowed to drink coffee, I always make coffee behind my mother's back. And it just became a habit," she laughed. "Oh! So… it means you are still depressed," Scott pointed Jean's third cup of coffee. She just nodded her eyes became lifeless. "Tell me," he held her hand. "Well, I met Warren when I transferred in Bayville High. I was still a freshman back then when he became my boyfriend. Everything was fine, we never fought, we were always happy. We lasted a year, and then his family migrated to England. At first, it was okay because we email each other and chatted everyday. Until he only replied to me once a week, once a month, during occasions until he never ever replied to me anymore. I was tired of waiting but I didn't stop. When I saw him with that girl, it was like… you know… I just waited for nothing," Jean stopped and she let her tears come out. "I know how you can forget him," he pulled Jean up by her wrist. They came inside the house. He showed some DVDs, "Let's watch. What do you want? Horror or comedy? You can't watch love stories!" Scott said knowing what Jean preferred to watch. "Okay," she pouted, "Umm…Let me see… Comedy!" they both flopped into the sofa and watched. Jean and Scott fell asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder while his head rested on hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you guys like it! i'm soooo sorry if it took me so long before i updated my fic... i was really really busy! r&r!


	15. hurting me

thanks for the r&r! i hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15 – Hurting me

Scott woke up early next morning. He then felt Jean's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled. Scott felt Jean slightly moved, he put his arm around her shoulder and patted it as if making a baby sleep. She shifted her position and rested her head on Scott's broad chest. He just looked at her, smiling. Jean suddenly woke up and caught him staring at her, grin written all over his face. Scott suddenly removed his arm around her shoulder and used his other hand to shove Jean's head away. "Remove your head, its heavy!" he shouted. "What's wrong with you?" Jean raised one eyebrow as she remembered how nice Scott was with her last night. He just ignored her and walked away, reddened.

All of them had a simple but scrumptious breakfast. Jean helped Katherine Summers clear the table. "You miss this place," Mrs. Summers said out of nowhere. "Yeah, I remembered when my parents used to walk me along the park. I miss that place," she sighed. "Scott!" his mother called. "Yup?" he immediately appeared.

"Jean wants to stroll along the park, take her…"

"No, I can do it alone. Scott doesn't have to…"

"Come on, so you two can spend some time alone," Mrs. Summers gestured her to go.

"Umm… okay," she followed.

Jean took her coat and went outside where Scott was waiting for her. She closed the door and gets ready to leave. "I can't believe you Jean; you use my mom to order me around. Good plan," Scott spoke as if he knew everything.

"What?"

"Red, don't act innocent."

"I didn't ask you to accompany me so don't come along! I can go alone," Jean walked passed him.

"I'll accompany you," Scott grabbed Jean's wrist.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You see? You're brain is mess up again!" Jean walked away but was pulled back by Scott.

"Leave me alone. Please," she became serious. Scott removed his grip. He just watched Jean walked away from him.

Jean reached the park. She noticed the old benches are still placed where it used to be. Though more lights were placed, things haven't changed much. She sat on one of the benches and looked afar, where she saw everyone else having pleasurable time skating on the frozen lake. She sighed. "Scott, you are so stupid!" she said out of nowhere. She grew silent again and watched the people enjoy themselves. "Jean?" she turned around as she heard the familiar voice. "Oh… hi!" she glanced at him and immediately stared at her hands resting on her lap. Warren sat beside her and held her hand, "I need to explain…" "You don't have to. Whatever it is, I understand," she offered him a weak smile. "Okay. But I want us to be still friends," he offered her a handshake, "so… friends?" Jean accepted it, "friends." Warren offered Jean to skate with him and she agreed.

It was almost noon and Jean hasn't arrived yet. Scott decided to look for her. He went to the park and didn't saw anyone sitting or strolling alone. Then 2 people caught his attention. There was a girl pulling a guy up as he feel down on the slippery frozen lake.

"I can't believe you invited me to skate with you! You don't even know how to skate!" Jean giggled as she pulled Warren up. "Oh… look, isn't that you're friend," he pointed. Jean turned around and saw Scott. She became worried that he saw them together. But doesn't know why she is bothered with that. Both of them approached him. Jean noticed Scott glanced at her and Warren's holding hands and she removed it immediately. "Is your mom looking for me already?" she asked to break the silence. "She is already preparing lunch," Scott didn't answer her question. "Is that so? Umm…Warren, I have to go now. I'll be leaving this afternoon," she bid goodbye. "Okay, Jean! I'll call you at your boarding house!"

Jean and Scott walked back home. She walked behind him. "Wait up," Jean caught up with him. Both of them were silent and both felt uncomfortable. They reached the door of the house. Scott was about to open it, "Scott," Jean called. He paused, not even looking back at her. "Warren and I are FRIENDS now," she wanted him to know that there was nothing going on between them. "Good for you," Scott replied plainly as he opened the door and went inside.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Jean hugged her parents. "I'll call you when I arrive at the boardinghouse," she assured. "Are you sure you won't have lunch?" Mrs. Summers asked. "We can't. I have to catch a meeting," John Grey explained. "That's okay. We still have next time," Christopher Summers bid goodbye. "Have a nice trip," Scott offered Jean's parents a smile. "Okay! We'll call you when we arrive," Elaine Grey promised.

Jean and Scott sat beside one another. Both are facing Scott's parents. "You've already strolled along the park?" Mrs. Summers asked, it was more of a statement rather than a question. "Umm… Yes… it hasn't changed a lot," Jean was uncomfortable with the topic. She glanced at Scott, who at the moment ate constantly as if he heard nothing. "Have you gone to the lake? It is frozen during winter. I remembered when we all used to skate there during this season," Mr. Summers chuckled with that memory. "Yeah, why don't you and Scott skate and enjoy yourselves there. You could stay here as long as you want," Mrs. Summers offered. "Umm… I don't think Scott…" Jean glanced at him. "I'm full! I'll pack my things," Scott immediately stood up from his seat. Jean pouted and went back to eating her meal quietly. Scott's parents noticed that Jean and their son had a small argument and they tried not to meddle with their problem and just ate silently too.

"Thanks dad but we'll just get a cab," Scott declined his father's offer to send them to the airport. Scott beckoned a cab and loaded their baggage. "Thank you for the warm welcome," Jean hugged Scott's parents. "You are always welcome here," Christopher replied. "Be careful!" Katherine bid goodbye.

It was a 30 minute ride to the airport. When they reached their destination, both of them hurriedly board the plane. Scott and Jean sat beside each other, both tried to ignore one another. They just listened to the music with their headphones.

_Jean_

_How will I tell Scott that there is nothing going on between me and Warren? Why should I tell him in the first place? I'm positive that he doesn't give a damn about it! But what if he thinks that Warren and I are back together? Let him think that way! He doesn't need to know everything! He's not my friend, especially not my boyfriend! Right, I don't care if he thinks that way!_

"Umm… Scott… when you saw me with Warren…" Jean said casually. Scott removed his headphones and cut her off, "look Jean, we have done our parts and the deal is already finished. We don't need to pretend that we are delighted to be with each other. So don't talk to me anymore," he put his headphones back. Jean was shock and hurt on how cold Scott was with her. '_That's too harsh' _Jean grew silent and touched the necklace Scott had given to her, _'so this was also pretend'. _

* * *

hope you liked it! r&r!


End file.
